wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Festival Elders
During the Lunar Festival, there will be Lunar Festival Elders spread around the world. Some are located in towns, some in instances, and some in the wild. Each gives you a . You can only receive one coin per Elder. The quests for receiving coins are reset from year to year since 2008 (previously, some characters were affected by a bug that made seasonal quests unrepeatable in 2007, but this issue has been corrected, i.e. the quests were reset in 2008 and were all "re-doable". They were not reset in 2007.). Coins of Ancestry can be turned in for several tailoring and engineering patterns, as well as other items. Each coin you receive also generates 75 faction with either the Horde or Alliance for a total of 6300 for most races and 6930 for humans if all 84 are gathered (nine were added with Cataclysm, bringing the total up from 75). Furthermore, each Elder you visit will give you a which contains or an . Using the gives you the Lunar Fortune buff (+250 health). In Battle for Azeroth With the destruction of Teldrassil, Silithus, and Undercity during pre-expansion and early expansion events, you may need to talk to in order to view some Elders now: * For Elder Darkcore in Undercity and Elder Graveborn in Tirisfal Glades, talk to Zidormi at by Ruins of Undercity in Tirisfal Glades. * For Elder Bladeleaf in Teldrassil, Elder Starweave in Darkshore, and Elder Bladeswift in Darnassus, talk to Zidormi at outside Lor'danel in Darkshore. * For Elder Bladesing and Elder Primestone in Silithus, talk to Zidormi at at Valor's Rest in Silithus. Warlords of Draenor With the changes to Blasted Lands, due to The Iron Invasion, you may need to talk to in order to view some Elders now: * For Elder Bellowrage in Blasted Lands, talk to Zidormi at at the north entrance in Blasted Lands. In Wrath of the Lich King Starting with Wrath of the Lich King through the Achievement system, players are rewarded for participating in the Lunar Festival. achievement points are available through the achievements. Upon completing all of the Lunar Festival achievements, you will complete the world event achievement which gives the title. Six Elders are located in Vanilla major cities. You can accept coins from Hostile faction Elders, but getting to them will be a challenge. There is an achievement for this. See or . To reach the elder in Frosthold without a flying mount a player can visit a goblin near the flight master in K3 to get a Loaned Windrider which can be used in Storm Peaks, Sholazar Basin, and Ice Crown even if you do not have cold weather flying. Also note that previously, Elder Ohanzee could only be reached in Heroic Gundrak, rendering anyone sub-80 unable to complete . Elder Ohanzee has been moved so that he can be reached in Normal Gundrak, and you do not have to be level 80 or higher to complete the meta achievement and gain the title. Elder locations NOTE: The coordinates displayed on the map pin tooltips are not precise. Use the coordinates in the tables for navigation. This applies to all maps on this page. Alliance cities ;City locations }} Horde cities ;City locations }} Kalimdor ;Zone locations }} Eastern Kingdoms ;Zone locations }} Dungeons ;Dungeon locations }} Video guides Northrend ;Zone locations }} Cataclysm zones Pandaria As of Patch 5.1.0A, there are no elders in Pandaria. Walkthrough for all coins: Alliance Walkthrough for all coins: Horde Walkthrough for all coins: Northrend External links ;AddOns }} ;Blogs ;Guides ru:Предки Лунного фестиваля Category:Lunar Festival elders Category:Video guides